


Yes Mulder, There Is A Santa Claus

by Cheriluvs10



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: Will helps Mulder discover the existence of Santa





	Yes Mulder, There Is A Santa Claus

Scully opened the oven and looked in at the cookies. She breathed in the intoxicating smell as she closed the oven again. She looked over her shoulder at Mulder who was sitting on the couch with Will watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

"Not quite done!" She called to them.

She walked into the living room and joined the pair on the couch. Will gurgled happily as he watched Rudolph and Hermie singing on screen.

"We're a couple of misfits..." They sang as they danced around.

Mulder looked over at Scully. 

"Think that would describe us, dear?" He said with a wink.

"Not me, Mulder. You, however, are another story!" Scully said as she kissed Will on top of the forehead. 

Mulder gave her a hurt expression.

"Is that what you think of me? A misfit?" He said.

Scully kissed him on the cheek. 

"Yes, but that's what makes you so adorable!" She giggled as Mulder grinned.

"Hear that, Will? I'm adorable!" He said. Will glanced up at him and gurgled which caused Mulder to grin even more.

Scully turned her head as she heard the oven buzzer going off.

"Cookies are done!" she announced as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled the cookies out of the oven and showed them to Mulder and Will. Mulder bent down and whispered in Will's ear....

"Cookies, cookies, cookies..."

Will giggled at the sound of his voice.

Scully sat the cookies down to cool and walked back to the couch. She picked Will up and sat down with him on her lap. Scully smiled when Santa came on...

"Look hon, there's Santa!" She said to Will.

He pointed at the TV and burbled happily. Scully began to think as she watched the TV. She looked at Mulder.

"Mulder, do you think Santa Claus ever existed?"

Mulder shook his head as he stared at the elves.

"Nah" He said.

"What do you think Santa really was then? Aliens?" Scully asked. 

"Possibly" Mulder said still engrossed in the show.

"And the reindeer and sleigh was a flying saucer?" 

Mulder looked over at her. 

"Maybe, or maybe a long time ago a kindly old man started giving out gifts to the children in his village and people in the village told other people and the story grew and became more embellished until we have the Santa Claus legend of today." Mulder glanced over towards the kitchen. "Cookies cool yet?" He asked anxiously.

Scully sighed. "Mulder, you sure know how to ruin Christmas traditions." 

Mulder looked at her in shock. "I'm not ruining it for anyone, you asked my opinion and I gave it. I'm sorry if you're disappointed to find out that I don't believe in Santa."

Scully quickly covered Will's ears causing Will to glance up in confusion. 

"Mulder, shhhh!" She hissed.

Mulder's mouth formed an O. 

"Ooops, sorry about that!" he said rubbing Will's head. 

Will smiled at him and went back to watching the TV. 

Scully sighed and passed Will to Mulder. She went into the kitchen to get the cookies.

________________________________________

It was almost midnight. Will was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden, he heard a thud on the roof above him. Gurgling softly, he rolled over and crawled to the crib bars and pulled himself up. He could see a strange light out in the living room. Curious, he quickly climbed over the top of the crib and fell to the floor with a small thud. Shaking off the disorientation from the fall he began to crawl towards the light in the living room.

Mulder's eyes snapped open. He could have sworn he heard Will right outside the door. He looked over and noticed a strange light. It looked like it was coming from the living room. He got up slowly so that he didn't disturb Scully sleeping next to him. He slipped into his robe and walked to the door. He looked out and saw Will at the end of the hall peeking around the corner. Sighing, He walked out towards him.

"Will, you know better than to get out of your..."

He stopped and stared. In the living room, a fat man in a red Santa Claus suit and a snow white beard was putting presents under the lighted Christmas tree. Mulder stood flabbergasted at the sight. He looked down and saw Will staring up at him. Will pointed in the direction of the man.

"Santa" he said.

Mulder's eyes flooded with tears as he realized Will had just spoken his first word. He looked back up and watched as Santa began to fill the stockings that were hanging on some hooks on the wall. Quickly he tiptoed back to the bedroom.

"Scully, Scully...Wake up!" He said shaking her. 

"hmmmm?" Scully said sleepily.

"Scully...Wake up! Santa Claus is here!" He said shaking her harder.

"Mulder, go back to sleep. I'm in no mood for jokes right now!" Scully mumbled.

"It's not a joke! Hurry!" Mulder said urgently.

Scully sighed heavily as she fought off the effects of the deep sleep she had been in. She trudged out of bed and followed Mulder. As they got to the door, Mulder noticed that Will was no longer at the corner. He looked around as he walked over. He stopped suddenly as he saw that Will was now below Santa Claus who was bent over and laughing warmly at him. Mulder stood in awe. He heard a shocked gasp from Scully behind him and quickly put his hand over her mouth. He put his arm around her shoulder and they both stood and watched as Santa put out more presents followed by Will who was staring up at him with a smile on his face.  
Scully looked over at Mulder.

"Do you believe now?" She whispered.

Mulder could only nod, too happy to speak.

After a half an hour, Santa stopped and patted Will on the top of his head. He waved goodbye to him and suddenly there was a brilliant white light around Santa. With a flash he disappeared from the room. Scully and Mulder looked up as they heard hoof beats on the roof and looked at each other, grinning. As they walked into the living room, Will looked up and smiled. 

"Santa" he said. 

Scully stood frozen in shock. 

"Mulder!" She said. "He just said Santa!"

Mulder smiled. "I know! This is the second time he's said it." 

Scully stood with tears in her eyes. He finally ran to Will and picked him up showering him with kisses. As they stood looking at the lit tree with all the presents beneath it, they linked hands and walked to the couch. There they sat and stared in silent wonder until all three fell asleep together on the couch.

THE END


End file.
